Tired and Loved
by yukikofarron
Summary: Humans are weak, Noel said. He knew his body has its own limitations and a good rest should be enough to replenish his strength.


_**Tired and Loved**_

By: yukikofarron

AU: One-shot NoelxSerah fanfiction.

Hello everyone! I realized that I uploaded the wrong file last time. The previous version has many errors in it. It was my "prototype" and unedited version. I hope you enjoy this version, for I believe that I did my best on this. Oh, let's just pretend that Snow never existed. HAHA! Enjoy! :D

DISCLAIMER: FINAL FANTASY 13-2 DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.

Summary: Humans are weak, Noel said. He knew his body has its own limitations and a good rest should be enough to replenish his strength.

Setting: Academia 4XX AF

Just as Noel and Serah arrived at Academia, they were surprised. The monstrous Cie'ths are gone, Many people are having fun, couples are everywhere, and children chasing each other. This was the future they desired.

Noel, Serah and Mog were welcomed by Alyssa and Hope, who promised to provide them their necessities and accommodations. They had a chit-chat at the Research Facility about Serah screaming at Hope at the Augusta Tower, about Hope's new research and the graviton cores. All of them are cheerfully talking to each other, except for Noel. He seems so weak and restless. But Serah was able to recognize it.

" _Noel, Is there anything wrong?" _Serah asked with a concerned look

" _I think I'm going to have a fever." _

Noel was surprised to see Serah in front of him, their faces are only an inch away. Serah tiptoed and pressed her forehead against Noel's. He blushed furiously because of that.

"_You do have a fever, Noel. You need to rest for days."_

"_I don't want to be a nuisance Serah. Just give me a couple of hours and I'll be fine."_

Serah switched to her "Meanie Miss Farron mode". Noel would not want Serah to scold at him just like she did to those flans back at Sunleth Waterscape.

"_Noel, you will rest and that's final."_

"_Come on, how bad can it be? A little break won't harm you."_ Alyssa giggled.

"_I'm pretty sure having a battle with the Proto Fal'cie isn't that easy huh? I'll escort you to your rooms."_ Hope said.

"_Okay, you win."_ Noel said as he sighed.

As they walk, Noel began to feel dizzy, little by little. He realized that Serah is definitely right, he really needs to rest.

"_Here you go. I got the best one for the two of you. You won't mind sharing a room right?" _Hope asked

"_No problem! Besides, I can't take my eyes off of you, Noel. You might do anything reckless."_ Serah said as she pointed Noel.

As Hope opened the door, Noel was mesmerized by luxury. There are two large beds, two awesome bathrooms, and a well-equipped kitchen and a lot of things that Noel hasn't seen in his time.

"_Serah, be sure to take good care of Noel."_ Hope said as he crossed his arms.

"_Yes, leave it to me!" _

"_Well, good luck Serah! There are clothes available for the two of you at the closet. The refrigerator is filled with food, so you don't have to buy outside. From what I heard from Hope, you're quite a natural cook! "_Alyssa said with a wink

"_Well, I guess? Lebreau taught me back at New Bodhum. By the way, I really thank you for everything. I'll be sure to take care of this boy."_ Serah said she squeezed Noel's nose.

Hope and Alyssa left immediately after they have said their farewells. They have this meeting to attend to.

"_I think I want to rest too, kupo!"_

"_You can rest in my bed Mog."_ Serah said as she carried Mog to her bed.

Mog fast asleep and he was snoring a bit. Serah opened the closet, and looked for comfortable clothes for Noel. She found a Black shirt, gray pajamas, and a new underwear for him.

"_Remove all of your accessories, Noel. You have to change your clothes."_

"_O-okay" _Noel said with a hoarse voice. But it isn't working, he was feeling really dizzy. He can't even remove his gauntlet properly.

"_I'll help you with that."_ Serah dragged Noel to a seat and removed all of his hunting accessories.

"_H-hey, Serah. Can you slow down a bit? You're too harsh."_ Noel said with a weak tone in his voice

"_I'm sorry." _

After removing all of Noel's hunting accessories, his shirt and tribal pants were only things left. Due to her nervousness, she tried to remove Noel's shirt with her eyes closed but I didn't work out.

"_I—I guess I can do that in the bathroom."_ Noel chuckled.

"_O-okay, here are your clothes and a new….." _

"_Hm?"_ Noel raised his eyebrow.

"_U—underwear" _

Both of them are embarrassed, especially Noel. Never did he imagine a girl to hold a new underwear for him. Noel went to the bathroom and his dizziness was getting worse. His head bumped the bathroom door.

"_N-noel! Are you okay?" _Serah exclaimed.

"_It's nothing. I can do this."_ Noel said as he slowly opened the bathroom door.

"_If you say so." _

While waiting for Noel, she prepared a basin with water and a towel. She changed her clothes as well at the other bathroom. She wore a plain white dress.

Much to her surprise, Noel came out like a walking zombie. Serah placed Noel's arms in her shoulders to assist him. Then, she helped Noel to lie down at his bed. She dipped the towel in the basin with water end gently wiped Noel's face and neck. After doing so, she placed another wet towel at his forehead.

"_Serah, thank you."_

"_Shhhhh"_ she hushed while touching Noel's hair. _"You have to rest, so hush for now."_Serah said as she gently kissed Noel's head. Noel's face was completely red, probably because of his high fever and Serah's gentle action towards him.

"I'll be here beside you, Noel." Serah held his warm hands. She was seating at a chair near the corner of the bed, and leaning her head close to Noel. They were fast asleep, but they still held each other's hands.

After a couple of hours, Noel woke up. He was staring at Serah's angelic face while she was sleeping. He didn't ever want to let go of that smooth and gentle hand of hers.

Seconds later, Serah woke up and caught Noel staring directly at her face. She didn't mind it, though.

"_Were you able to sleep well?"_

"_Yep. It was a good sleep." _

Using her other hand, she removed the towel from Noel's forehead and she was happy that he's getting better.

"_I'll prepare some food for you. Can you wait a bit?" _

Serah tried to release her hand from Noel's touch but he didn't want to let go.

"_How can I prepare your food if you won't let go?"_ Serah chuckled.

Noel sat up, and pulled Serah close to him. He hugged her tightly with his face buried in her chest. He could clearly feel Serah's heartbeat. Serah placed her hands at Noel's hair, caressing them gently.

"_You act like a child, Noel."_

"_Please don't leave me Serah.."_ Noel pleaded

"_Come on, Noel. I won't leave you. I'll only be in the kitchen okay?"_

Noel pouted as he decided to release her. He was surprised when Serah kissed his cheek and it left him speechless. He was smiling like an idiot and touching his kissed cheek.

"_I saw what the two of you did kupo!"_

Noel was quite embarrassed and he grabbed Mog and pinched his soft cheeks.

"_You liked Serah from the very beginning right, kupo?"_

"_How did you know that?"_

"_Don't underestimate moogles. We are intelligent, kupo!" _

"_That's amazing Mog. You never fail to impress me." _

"_I bet Serah likes you too, kupo."_

"_Come here you!"_ Noel grabbed the poor Moogle again. But this time, he hugged him gently.

"_Thanks for everything, Mog"_

"_Kupopopo!"_ Mog cheerfully replied.

Mog and Noel decided to talk about their next strategies for the upcoming battles and where to get their supplies. They argued about getting some new weapons. Noel insisted that they should save some gil for upgrades but Mog said that they should be contented with what they have.

"_Those two are arguing again. Well, what's so new about that?"_ Serah sighed.

Serah came out from the kitchen with the soup she just made. Mog and Noel behaved as soon as they saw Serah came out.

"_Hey, Mog. You know that Noel is sick right? You need to be careful."_ Serah said with a smile

"_Kupopopopo! I'm hungry~"_ Mog hurriedly grabbed a bowl.

"_Geez, Noel. Can you stand?"_

"_You want me to walk like a zombie again?"_ Noel chuckled.

"_I guess I have to feed you. I'll just get you a bowl. Wait a sec"_

Noel can't believe what he just heard. _"I guess getting sick has benefits as well."_ He whispered

Serah sat beside Noel while holding the soup.

"_Here."_ Serah said as she offered the spoon to Noel.

"_Are you sure Serah? You're going to feed me?"_ Noel pouted.

"_Of course! Come on, eat it." _

Noel followed Serah obediently until there is nothing left in the bowl.

"_That's my Noel! You did it."_ She kissed Noel's forehead to reward him for being obedient. In exchange, Noel hugged her tight, again.

"_You know what Serah, It's okay for me to get sick everyday as long as I can receive this treatment from you." _

"_Don't worry, Noel. From now on, I'll take care of you. And that's a promise." _

"_There's something I have to tell you Serah."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I—like you, Serah."_

"_I knew it from the start, Noel."_

"_Eh? Really Serah?" _

"_Therefore, I challenge you to steal my heart. It isn't easy to steal you know?" _

With all the courage he got, he kissed Serah on her soft cheeks.

"I will, Serah."

"Noel, I think my heart got stolen….. a little."

"Hey, I thought it wasn't easy?" Noel teased.

"Stop it!" Serah giggled as she toyed with Noel's hair.

Ever since that day, the relationship between the two of them grew more intimate. Serah finds Noel irresistible, so she gave up. Finally, they have stolen each other's heart.

THE END


End file.
